


1D25Days - Day 2 - Breakfast in bed

by shnixangel



Series: 1D Christmas Prompts [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnixangel/pseuds/shnixangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam woke up on 2nd December, pulling the duvet over his head, blocking out the first rays of sunlight through the windows where they’d forgotten to close the curtains the night before.  Shivering a little, he peered over the top of the duvet as he heard a crash downstairs.</p><p>‘Niall?’ He called, getting out of bed and immediately grabbing a soft, grey pair of jogging bottoms, socks, a t-shirt and a hoodie that he was sure was Niall’s and wrapping himself up in it all as he headed onto the landing, flicking on a small lamp.</p><p>‘Get back into bed!’ Niall hollered.<br/>‘Why?’ Liam yawned sleepily, peering at the windows.  ‘Has it snowed?’ He asked, ignoring Niall’s instruction to get back into bed and padding quietly down the stairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1D25Days - Day 2 - Breakfast in bed

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of the 1D Christmas Prompts! This challenge was to include the words 'ice crystals, cooking and candles' in the ficlet.

Liam woke up on 2nd December, pulling the duvet over his head, blocking out the first rays of sunlight through the windows where they’d forgotten to close the curtains the night before. Shivering a little, he peered over the top of the duvet as he heard a crash downstairs.

‘Niall?’ He called, getting out of bed and immediately grabbing a soft, grey pair of jogging bottoms, socks, a t-shirt and a hoodie that he was sure was Niall’s and wrapping himself up in it all as he headed onto the landing, flicking on a small lamp.

‘Get back into bed!’ Niall hollered.  
‘Why?’ Liam yawned sleepily, peering at the windows. ‘Has it snowed?’ He asked, ignoring Niall’s instruction to get back into bed and padding quietly down the stairs. 

Niall rolled his eyes as Liam appeared in the kitchen doorway. ‘You were meant to be getting back into bed.’ He admonished with a smile as he pulled the grill pan out of the oven and putting it onto the hob, grabbing a knife and fork and turning the bacon he was grilling.

‘Has it snowed?’ Liam asked again.  
‘No, just really frosty this morning.’ Niall replied. ‘Go and look in the conservatory, the ice crystals on the windows are stunning.’

Liam dropped a kiss on Niall’s cheek as he wandered past him and into the conservatory adjoining the kitchen.

‘Wow.’ He said as he looked at the hexagonal patterns on the windows, the sun rising in the distance and glistening on the fields in the distance. ‘They’re so beautiful, I love how they’re formed.’

‘Not quite as stunning as you!’ Niall called with a laugh from the kitchen.

Liam blushed as he went back into the kitchen. ‘What are you cooking?’ He asked, standing behind Niall and wrapping his hands around the blonde’s waist.

‘Duh. What does it look like?’ Niall teased as he plated bacon, eggs, grilled tomatoes and toast onto plates.

‘Breakfast?’ Liam suggested.  
‘See, you’re not just a pretty face.’ Niall laughed, slipping out of Liam’s arms and taking the trays into the conservatory. Putting everything down onto the table, he pulled the candles and candlesticks into the centre of the table, grabbing Liam’s lighter from a windowsill and lighting them.

‘Do we need candles?’ Liam asked, pulling out a chair and sitting down.  
‘I was meant to be making you a romantic breakfast in bed you arse, so yes, we do – I was going to have candles on in the room and everything, and it’s still a bit dark outside. You just spoil everything!’ Niall teased as he sat down, pulling his chair closer to Liam’s.

‘I know, I’m so awful!’ Liam laughed as he tucked into his breakfast.

A while later, the breakfast things left on the table in the conservatory, Liam and Niall tucked themselves onto a large garden bubble chair that was just outside in the garden, blankets tucked around them as they watched the sun rise properly into the cold, winter’s sky.


End file.
